


Understanding

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Human & Non-Human, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: When some things can’t be left unsaid, Auron turns to someone he can trust.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/gifts).



Eventually Auron can’t keep it in anymore. It’s been ten years since he’s seen anyone who might remotely understand what he’s been through. Even at the risk of saying too much, he finds himself seeking out a familiar face.

He approaches Kimahri, standing sentry, and speaks without preamble. “Sometimes I wonder why they chose my life over theirs.” Over Jecht’s, he means—there’d been no choice for Braska—but most of the time it all feels about the same.

Kimahri, of course, doesn’t know the true gravity of his words. But he can feel around the edges of it, the enormity of weight, and answers accordingly. “Auron is good man. Keep promises.”

One of them by proxy. He’d thanked Kimahri for that back then, bleeding out. But if he thinks that was enough for Auron to have kept his promise, it’ll be easier to move Mount Gagazet than convince him otherwise.

And still, Auron hasn’t quite given voice to the very root of his guilt. He tries again. “Every day I go on without them feels stolen.”

“Not stolen,” Kimahri shakes his head fervently. “A gift.”

Auron grunts, almost a laugh. “Some gift.”

“Yuna get same gift. World without Sin, but without father as well.”

“And Tidus…” says Auron, distantly.

Kimahri’s already heard Tidus speak of his father, it seems. “Sometimes leaving is the gift.”

Auron fights down the urge to explain the cycle to Kimahri. He’ll find out eventually, along with the others, that Tidus’ “gift” has strings of its own. Instead he hones in on the meaning behind Kimahri’s words. “You don’t miss home?”

“Kimahri’s home with Yuna now. Did Auron miss home, in Zanarkand?”

He considers this. “There were people I missed, but… I haven’t had a home in a long time.” Not since he’d turned down a home in Yevon.

“Home is people, most of all.”

With half a smile, Auron shakes his head. “I know Tidus misses Zanarkand. Like Jecht did.”

Kimahri shakes his head in return. “Jecht missed family. Tidus’ family here.”

“I’m not his family.” Tidus has had enough of family; Auron can understand that.

“Tidus just lost,” Kimahri continues, completely ignoring him. “New places confusing.”

Auron chuckles despite himself, remembering something Jecht had once said. “So many blitzball stats to relearn.”

“Easy in Besaid,” mutters Kimahri, startling a real laugh out of him.

“Kimahri.” Something makes him— “You know I… didn’t make it.” His collar needs straightening, suddenly.

Kimahri just gazes at him for a long few seconds, enough for Auron to feel a bit foolish for stating the obvious. “Kimahri Yuna’s guardian. If fiend threatens Yuna, Kimahri will protect.”

“Hm.” A vote of confidence, probably. But also a promise. “Glad to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, jaclynhyde.


End file.
